Fighting Instinct
The ability to possess an automatic response mechanism to win in combat. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Not to be confused with Combat Adaptation. Also Called *Conqueror’s/Haoshoku Haki (One Piece) *Combat Intuition *Combat Sense *Fighting Spirit *Force Sense (Star Wars) *Instinct (TYPE-MOON) *Ultra Instinct (Dragon Ball Super) Capabilities User possesses an automatic response mechanism to win in any combat by overcoming limitations and adapt techniques or methods to ensure victory. They adapt perfectly to all factors, achieving maximum efficiency in an offense, defense, evasion and countering, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. This enables a user to resist fear and pain, maximize and surpass physical boundaries, utilize all of their skills in the most efficient manner, and continuously fight while unconscious. Applications *Auto-Reflexes *Automatic Mobility *Combat Adaptation *Counter *Danger Intuition *Deflection *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat *Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance *Enhanced/Supernatural Senses *Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *Evasion *Fear Masking *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Optimal Finesse *Pain Suppression *Sleep Combat **Unconscious Mobility *Weapon Improvisation *Weapon Proficiency Associations *Accelerated Muscle Development *Accelerated Thought Process *Automatic Tasking *Body Language Analysis *Combat Empowerment *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Killing Instinct *Martial Arts Intuition Limitations *May be temporary. *May not have free use of this instinct and can only be activated when absolutely needed to. *May have a constant 'attack and expect victory' mindset, charging in and ignoring the consequences. *May overestimate themselves or underestimate their opponents. *Useless against assassination or kill-insured attacks. *May prioritize winning the fight, rather than survival or strategy. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Known Powers * Ultra Instinct (Dragon Ball Super) * Haki Users (One Piece) * Force Users (Star Wars) * Instinct (TYPE-MOON) Known Objects * Calypso Serum (Marvel Comics) * Heart-Shaped Herb (Marvel Comics) * Super-Soldier Serum (Marvel Comics) * The Hercules Method (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) Gallery Luke Skywalker.gif|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) deflecting blaster bolts while blindfolded. Kyle Katarn vs Sariss.jpg|With relatively little to no Lightsaber training, Kyle Katarn (Star Wars Legends) was able to overcome and kill 7 highly trained Dark Jedi warriors. Christian-Bale-and-Tom-Hardy-in-The-Dark-Knight-Rises.jpg|Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) is able to counter Batman in the darkness. LeevsGaara7.png|Rock Lee (Naruto) persists to fight, even while unconscious. Captain America Civil War.gif|Captain Americas (Captain America: Civil War) raw fighting skills and instinct overwhelms Iron Man in battle. Omnimon_(Cyber_Sleuth).png|Omnimon (Digimon series) possesses the power of the Omega inForce, an ultimate force that allows him to instantaneously read ahead in battle and respond accordingly, making it theoretically impossible to defeat. Goku Boom.gif|In his Ultra Instinct -Sign-'' form, Goku (Dragon Ball series) yields augmented mental parameters that allow him to quickly and noticeably imprint on the battle without having to think. Shin 1000-man Captain (Kingdom).png|An expert at overcoming his limits, Shin of the ''Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) can surpass his opponents with nothing but his pure fighting ability and martial prowess... Rin Ko vs Shin 2 Kingdom.png|...like when he fought Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings, a master swordsman and veteran of numerous battlefields... Peak Human Stamina by Shin.png|...fought unconscious for four days straight without rise, pushing his skills to their peak during the Battle of Sai... Haoshoku.gif|Possessing Haoshoku/Conqueror Haki, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can overwhelm those with a weak will and render them unconscious... Monkey D. Luffy & Donquixote Doflamingo haki.gif|...withstand Donquixote Doflamingo's Haoshoku/Conqueror's Haki. File:Po_(Kung_Fu_Panda)_peace_2.jpg|Po (Kung Fu Panda) Percy Jackson.jpg|As a Demigod, Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson series) has a natural aptitude for combat, which manifests itself as ADHD in his mortal life. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition Category:Mental Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers